Honeymoon
by thexvaliantxgirl
Summary: But there was something Rose Tyler wanted to try. The Doctor's little romantic dinner was going to get a little bit spicier than he intended. Tentoo/Rose Tyler oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Reviews encouraged!


**Honeymoon**

**Established relationship Rose/Tentoo set after Journey's End. This is set directly after their marriage about two years since seeing the Doctor.**

**Originally written as a drabble on Tumblr, it's pretty adult. Very NSFW. Don't like, don't read.**

**Reviews are encouraged! If enough people enjoy it, I might write a companion piece.**

According to the Doctor, it was supposed to be a typical, romantic dinner. He'd had it in his head that he would be spoiling her on the planet of Barcelona for two weeks in celebration of their recent marriage. Of course, Rose was having the time of her life. A little vacation was quite welcome after all the recent trauma. And the beaches and the shopping and the food here were all perfect for a bit of respite.

And then there was the _shagging_.

With her Torchwood wound nearly fully healed, the pair had taken to making love at every single opportunity. They'd shagged all over their hotel room— In the shower, on the bed, on the kitchen counter of their suite, up against the door… They'd even managed a quick romp in the sea at one point.

But there was something Rose Tyler wanted to try.

The Doctor's little romantic dinner was going to get a little bit spicier than he intended.

She'd let the evening begin innocently enough. Him in a crisp suit, her in a little black dress, all suited for their night on the town. And of course, he's taken her to the fanciest restaurant he could find— _Even better._

They'd sat, and ordered, she'd let the Doctor order for her since he knew what this alien dishes actually were. She'd sat remarkably close to him, which he probably assumed was just honeymoon bliss. But, before their food arrived, she took to dragging her fingertip along his knee, brushing teasing circles around his kneecap. As the chatted, she'd occasionally find a reason to press her lips against his neck, brushing a small smattering of lipstick to his collar.

All the while her finger traveled higher.

It became a full hand affair. As he rambled on about the fascinating Barcelonian biological systems, her fingers strokes and traced patterns over his clothed thigh. The muscle twitched beneath her fingers. He gasped in a breath. She could feel him shudder against her.

_Perfect_.

Dinner came, and they ate. The Doctor kept stealing glances at her, as if trying to scope out her true intentions. Finally, she'd had enough of the food, and she leaned closer to him, fingertips brushing his inner thigh.

"I love you."

He garbled out something wholly incoherent as she punctuated her declaration with a soft squeeze of sensitive skin, which was soon amended to: "_Rose_, what are you doing?"

"Trying something." She confessed, as her bold hand slid up, grazing between his legs, satisfied to find the hardness there waiting for her. Oh she knew him so well.

And he was trying to contain himself, bucking softly into her hand, eyes wild as he checked to make sure no one could see what she was doing. Indeed, the tablecloth hid them well enough. The Doctor could hardly believe his pink and yellow girl, as her hand moved to unclasp a button and slide down a zipper.

"We can't do—"

"Shhh, no one's lookin'."

Her hand slid beneath his trousers, beneath his pants to grasp his hard length and he was tipping his chin back, cursing in Gallifreyan.

"Try not to be obvious, my love." Rose purred, kissing his cheek as she began to pump him, teasingly slow at first.

"I bet ya like this…" The human woman smirked, and her husband's little gasp and subtle moan confirmed it, "Me… Gettin' you off in the middle of a crowded restaurant."

She sped up slightly, knowing it wouldn't be long now. The Doctor was a sucker for games of control, and right now Rose had caught him off guard. He'd be finished in minutes.

The waiter came over to take their dessert orders. Rose, still pumping his hard cock beneath the table, ordered a slice of chocolate banana cake with a straight face. The red-faced Doctor, could only nod in response.

"D'ya think he knew?" She chuckled, increasing her grip on him and speeding up, "Think he knew you were about to come all over my hand like the naughty thing you are?"

And then, with a soft kiss to his ear, the Doctor did come, hissing out her name as he spilled over into her hands. His fists were clenched, eyes shut, lips parted in a soft hiss of her name.

She smirked, withdrawing her hand and sticking her fingers in her mouth, licking the evidence of her deed away with a satisfied face. It took him an entire five minutes to recover, and their cake was set before them in the meantime. But all the dessert Rose needed had been that face and the salty taste of him on her lips. Finally pulled together, trousers buttoned, he gripped her thigh and leaned in.

"Rose Tyler, you beautiful woman…" He husked in her ear, the low and dominant tones of his voice making her shiver, "You're going to pay for that."

They ran from the restaurant, hand in hand, without even bothering to pay.


End file.
